


I'm Webby Sorry

by Insomniaprincess



Category: Boomers - Fandom, Original Work, coronavirus - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Ahegao, Aphrodisiacs, Bigotry, Bimboification, Bondage, COVID-19, Christianity, Cock Slut, Coronavirus Parody, Corruption, Creampie, Fantasy, Fucked Silly, Giant Spiders, Hentai, Humiliation, Hypersexuality, Insect sex, Internalized Misogyny, MILFs, Mind Break, Monster/Human Sex, Monsters, Objectification, Offensive for everyone, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Political Commentary, Pregnancy Kink, Priestesses, Rape, Religion, Sexist Language, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, There are a few lines that could be interpreted as ableism though it wasn't my intention, Vaginal Sex, political parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniaprincess/pseuds/Insomniaprincess
Summary: A boomer wanders outside of the village and gets fucked by the Corona monster.
Relationships: Coronavirus/Boomer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I'm Webby Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Shouldn't need to be said, but this is just porn, nothing more. I wrote this as my own way of coping with what's going on in the world right now, and I definitely don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to make anyone feel bad about their religion either. This is just a fantasy.

Those who dare to venture outside of Salina Village are disappearing without a trace. Researchers are certain that a monster spider called "Corona" is behind all this. But there's no way that could possibly be true—after all, there is no such thing as magic and fantasy creatures! Those are the kinds of lies that those young _degenerates_ like to spread around, right?

Against all warnings and common sense, the village priestess, Eloise, was "picking flowers" at Pollywog Woods. This was particularly foolish, as Pollywog Woods was one of the most at-risk areas to encounter the feared creature. While she claimed she simply wanted to pick some flowers as usual (picking flowers in the woods was a part of her daily routine in the evening), she truly just wanted to prove that there was no Corona monster. That this was simply a political lie spread by the younger generation. She scowled as she trampled over the lilies that were in her path.

_I never saw eye-to-eye with those degenerates, but now that they want to force me to stay inside against my will? To stop me from expressing my religious freedom? They should respect and obey their elders! Tradition is what matters, not these fear-fueled fantasy stories!_

Eloise held a lot of contempt for the younger generation, believing them to be degenerates who were tarnishing and destroying the traditions of Salina Village. She was especially critical of younger women for showing too much cleavage, calling them "attention-hogging whores" in her mind—really, she was just jealous that her own cute little breasts were so unnoticeable. She also persecuted anyone who engaged in or even just mentioned witchcraft; she had to dispel such blasphemy from her sacred little village.

Her beliefs often led to her being called "boomer" by the village youth. No one had said it to her face, as her position in the church gave her the power to execute anybody who made such comments, but she wasn't living under a rock—she heard the gossip that surrounded her. 

The woman's unintelligible, indignant mutterings to herself alerted all of the small animals hiding up in the treetops.

_Wh-who cares anyway! Youngsters, they're all just...delinquents and degenerates! And they have the audacity to make fun of me?! I'm sick of everyone calling me a "boomer"! It's dehumanizing!_

The hateful woman could not admit to herself that deep down she was bitter about the fact that she was husbandless, while all those "whores" had men left and right drooling with their dicks out for their massive cleavages without any concern for marriage, virginity...sanctity!

Her being single wasn't due to her being physically unattractive. In fact, it was quite the contrary, as she had delicate facial features, gentle ocean-blue eyes, and skin as pale as the moonlight. Sure, she had crooked olive-green curls and a chest size that could be mistaken for a crossdressing trap's, but she was a graceful beauty nonetheless. She could easily pass as someone in her twenties if it weren't for her pretentious old lady dress and cardigan.

No, the simple truth was hat her personality was absolutely hideous, and everyone in the village knew about it. Everyone saw her for the scathing, hypocritical, bigoted little cunt she was. 

Eloise's mutterings suddenly became shouts as she was overcome with petty rage, "It's not fair! Nobody treats a woman my age seriously! Just because the younger women have bigger knockers...those whores! Their tits are probably fake anyway!"

The boomer's cute, tiny breasts barely even jiggled as she prodded and played with them with a grumpy pout, "I should just execute all of them! That would stop them from corrupting all the men, turning them into perverted freaks!"

Unbeknownst to the old lady ranting about breasts, there was a creature that had been made aware of her presence in the woods ever since the beginning of her rant. From the unseen shadows, it followed the scent and sight of Eloise as she walked by herself unknowingly. Well, not quite by herself. The creature silently continued to stalk and watch its prey, noticing how the woman was talking to herself in an unhinged manner. The creature quickly came to the conclusion that its prey was mentally handicapped.

Eloise never once noticed anything amiss—the dumb bitch even failed to notice the unnaturally large spiderwebs woven on the tree branches above her.

"Ha! I knew there was no such thing as Corona! In fact, I haven't seen a single spider throughout my entire walk! Or a single animal, for that matter! Which is a little strange, but it hardly matters. All that matters is that I was right all along!"

It was a little ironic that these words were being spoken directly beneath Corona's nest.

Right after her little self-congratulatory moment, Eloise finally noticed for the first time how the environment around her had become so much darker. There was little to no sunlight escaping through the gaps between the tree branches. Also, was that a _cobweb_ she spotted on the ground? _I-it's probably getting late, I guess I hadn't realized how much time passed_. 

"Ahaha, t-time to go home!" she laughed shakily, fear leaking out of her tone quite obviously. 

As she turned around to start walking back to the village, she noticed a shadow swallowing up all traces of light on the ground below her. She stood there stock-still, wide-eyed with her back faced towards the ominous-sounding movement behind her. There was no chance in hell that a small animal was making those sounds...

Eloise squeezed her eyes tightly shut and began to pray to God, begging Him to save her from this situation which she idiotically placed herself in. Tears began to prickle at the corners of her eyes, stinging behind her eyelids. Was it perhaps because she knew deep down that no one was listening to her pleads? A single tear slipped past her eye and trickled down her cheek as she felt something prick her from behind. Swiftly, she fell into the void of unconsciousness. 

* * *

Around three hours later, the curly-haired woman regained her senses, slowly opening up her eyes with a clueless expression on her face. When her brain started working properly, she realized that she had found herself to be in a rather precarious position. First of all, she was not quite sure where she was, as the entire world around her was covered in white (although she had a gut feeling that wherever this was, this was not ground-level). Secondly, she was bound in spider silk from her shoulders down to her waist, arms pinned against her sides uncomfortably.

 _N-no way, a web?!_ _Could it be...?_

When she heard telltale movement just outside her field of vision, she twisted her neck around (with some struggle) to finally lay her eyes on the spinner of this spider nest. Her heart felt like it was frozen inside her chest as she took in the monster spider that was tending to its web. The creature was mostly coal-black, its neck was fluffy with dark red patches which made it look almost like a scarf, and its eight crooked legs were longer than Eloise's entire body.

The spider was facing away as it was patching up its webs, most likely not realizing the woman was awake, so the face was thankfully hidden. But that was not enough to soothe the web-bound woman, as she was now feeling the humiliation of being wrong about everything. It was now indisputable that the Corona was real, especially seeing as how she was now about to be feasted upon by the disgusting thing. However, even this would not make the self-righteous, arrogant woman admit her shortcomings.

_It's everyone else's fault for letting me leave the village! I'm the victim in this situation, I've done nothing wrong!_

Eloise started whispering to herself in a frenzy, begging God, or anyone, to save her. This is what alerted Corona to her conscious presence, and soft blue eyes were met with a pair of scarlet red eyes that were bigger than Eloise's head. Her whispers started to become slurred and stuttery as she was being stared down by the spider, and tears began to leak from her eyes.

In response to her despaired sobs, Corona simply kept its foreign and unfeeling gaze locked on the crying woman. The woman's erratic behavior that was unlike other humans confused the creature, so it wasn't sure if it wanted to eat her. If it wanted to, it could sting her again with a stronger poison, effectively euthanizing her. However, the creature briefly pondered another use for the human and started creeping towards her, having seemingly made up its mind on something.

As the monster loomed over the woman, there was a long moment where she was face-to-face with its crotch region as she held in her breath, trembling like a frightened puppy. Her eyes became crossed as she took in the sheer size of the spider's penis, which was about half the size of her entire leg. The organ looked completely revolting with dark red spots covering it like chickenpox, contrasting against its black skin. Eloise was repulsed by being so close to this monster's junk, especially as it belonged to an _insect_. She still had not come to terms with what was about to happen, still screaming at God in her mind.

That was until she felt the creature's grotesque mouth pincers tear apart her lacey white panties, exposing her vagina out to the open.

 _N-no way...this sort of thing, it can't happen to me! Only dumb whores and bimbos_ _are supposed to get raped!_

Ignorant to Eloise's disbelief, the spider turned itself around 180 degrees so that its dick was now hovering above her womanhood.

"No! Please, God! Please end my suffering!" she sobbed hysterically, legs quaking in fear of the intrusion.

Predictably, her garbled pleas meant nothing to Corona, and without a moment's hesitation, it plunged its dick into the inviting heat. The woman's legs practically convulsed at the sudden, painful motion as half of its length was already buried inside of her. She was utterly helpless to escape or defend herself from being violated as she was all strung-up. Her grimace intensified, teeth grinding against each other unbearably as she tried to distance herself from the sensations she was experiencing below.

_This can't be real...God wouldn't let this happen to me. Not to me!_

She howled hysterically, making her sound younger than her real age. Corona's cold gaze was unflinching. Its penis felt firm, wet, and warm inside of her as it reshaped her walls. The creature retracted its penis from her pussy, only to slam it back inside to the hilt. The creature continued to fuck the boomer thoroughly with the same pattern of slowly unsheathing and then violently thrusting its penis back in. She was too distracted by the burning of the friction of the penis rubbing against her walls to hear the lewd, slippery sounds of the spider's penis sliding into her tight cavity.

It was so painful, almost excruciatingly so, but the way she could feel each monstrous vein and ridge on the spider's fuckmeat as her walls pulsed and tightened...

While the boomer was assaulted by Corona, a very small part of her brain that was somehow still working started thinking about how this was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. Here she was, a prestigious, respected but feared woman being pounded like a dumb cow. Right now, she was being treated as less than prey. Apparently, according to this Corona monster, she did not even deserve a clean death—no, she had to go out disgraced and humiliated. If she were to somehow escape this situation (which seemed very unlikely), what would she say to all the villagers? All of her religious friends who were just as convinced that Corona was a fairy tale? If she asked for any medical treatment, everyone would find out about her humiliation.

"Hee!~ Agggghhhh! Noooooo, stahp!" she whimpered in a shrill, forlorn tone of voice.

And if anyone from the village were to hear her slutty, high-pitched cries...she would never be taken seriously again. In fact, her priestess title would be revoked without a second thought. Her home would be taken away from her, and she would be forced to live on the streets and sell her body to make money. In other words, her life would be over, without a doubt.

The green-haired woman began drooling as she was unable to keep herself composed. How could she keep herself composed as this huge fucking dick slid in and out of her pussy, tickling all of her most delicious spots?

_S-surely it doesn't mean anything! Any woman would crack in this situation! I'm still pure!_

It sure was strange how a "pure" woman like Eloise felt her pussy get wetter at the mere thought of how disgraced she was. In fact, the merciless pounding from the monster was becoming less painful, its dick sliding and slapping against her moistening walls with more ease than ever. The line between the pain and pleasure subsided as pain faded into merely pleasure.

_...No. Who am I kidding? I'm a disgusting slut, no better than those common whores. In fact, I'm worse! At least they don't enjoy getting raped! By a monster like this...!_

The last fragments of sanity slipped from Eloise's grasp as she began to come to grips with the situation. She realized that she could never again return to Salina Village, not after being humiliated and violated so rigorously. At the back of her mind, there was even a voice whispering that this was true, delicious justice served. Retribution. She lived her life trying to force others to live like her through fear and indoctrination. Now, as a result of her never-ending arrogance and pride, all that was left for her was to be fucked by this vile creature as its bitch. A vile creature of which she denied the existence. What a fool! They were all fools! Fuck!

She felt Corona's cock swell as her pussy squeezed down in whorish delight. Was it going to come soon? Eloise glanced up with tear-blurred eyes at the spider sprawled against her, its ghastly legs forming shadows around and above her.

_You might as well get me pregnant, I have nothing to live for anyway._

Sure enough, about ten seconds later, she felt Corona's dick swell a little more and twitch in ecstasy before it began pumping thick, hot semen into her womb. The full-throttle pounding ceased as Corona switched to slowly rocking its dick into her before nestling its dick deep inside and finally stilling. Her eyes squeezed shut and her salivating tongue rolled out of her mouth as she felt a fuzzy warmth spread inside her womb. She could feel almost every part of her tingling, including her clitoris, vagina, arms, legs, and toes. It took her only about a second to realize what had happened—the feeling of this creature's semen painting her insides made her come. Was that normal?! Could human men do that?!

Oddly, even though this creature had just loaded its spend into her (the evidence was trickling down her thighs), it still seemed eager to continue the fuck session. This could be inferred from its agitated body language as it rubbed itself against Eloise almost cutely. Stranger yet, she felt inclined to continue as well. It wasn't as if she really had a choice in the matter though, especially since she was still bound in webs. It was a little strange though, how her skin started feeling a little feverish, her entire body becoming hypersensitive after being filled with Corona's cum.

Corona's original pace resumed as it once again started slamming against her with abandon. Despite the restraints, Eloise tried her upmost to thrust her pelvis and crotch upwards, on a mission to feel that dick even deeper inside of her if that was even possible at this point. Each and every graze of dick that her greedy pussy felt was met with a desperate, hungry squeeze. She gazed up at the creature with heart-shaped pupils and a perverted, lust-filled smile. 

"Ahhnn!~ So gooood!" the reborn whore cooed. 

Something must have broken inside of her mind, a "system error" if you will. All of the information coded inside Eloise, such as her personality traits, habits, morals...it all clashed against the virus that was spreading inside her. Her sense of pride and dignity, battered as it was, could not withstand the nonstop pleasure-pounding currently going on. Her eyes were now rolling to-and-fro the back of her head like a puppet being shaken violently.

Weak, pathetic whines and whimpers akin to a strangled donkey were filling the heated air, clouded by her lewd pants. Was this the world's retribution against all of her misdeeds?

"Oh well! Who cares?! Nobody cares about garbage like me anyway! So I'm perfectly content with becoming a cum-dump wife forever! It's so humiliating, but a scumbag bitch like me deserves it! Haha!"

The woman had completely lost her mind and rationality to the mind-numbing sex. She giggled maniacally, hopelessly turned on at the thought of being impregnated. Just the thought of it, being objectified into a sperm-dump, existing only for the purpose of carrying Corona's babies. 

"Give me all of your delicious, yummy sperm! It's my dinner tonight, haha! That's right, I don't care about that fucking fraud of a church! The only thing I'm worshipping from now on is your monstrous spider prick!"

Of course, Corona was not able to discern any of the nonsense that the little whore was speaking. All it heard was high-pitched shrieking, and all it wanted was to come inside that tight heat again and again. Eloise's pussy felt numb, yet also sensitive at the same time. It was receptive to each and every thrust of that gigantic dick, desperately needing more of that warm cum that made her feel so fuzzy inside. 

"Ahahaha, I'm such a dumb fucking bitch! Everyone warned me not to leave the village, but my 50 IQ bimbo mind isn't capable of comprehending danger or thinking intelligent thoughts!"

With every second, the high and mighty priestess of the past was fading away, becoming a distant memory at that moment. Each rough pound of her soaking wet pussy seemed to make her a little more insane with lust, dumbed down by each new feeling of pleasure. 

"I'm so grateful! I've finally realized how stupid my ideologies were, so I don't have to worry about going to hell anymore! I feel so free!"

The prim and proper woman finally embraced her cute slutty side as she went all-out. A perverted, wobbly smile spread across her face as she bounced herself the best she could on the dick with more zest and ferocity. This escalated into a second orgasm, cum pouring into her sensitive, slutty womb once again. Her eyes dilated and rolled up as her toes curled and trembled, her legs spasmed as if they were experiencing many little electric shocks.

If the first cumshot hadn't gotten her pregnant, surely _this_ got the job done. The spider hissed with pleasure as it discharged the rest of its spend into the constricting heat. This cumshot lasted longer than the first, this one lasting for around twenty-five seconds. A small river of semen was overflowing from her boomer cum-dump hole, dripping all the way down to her ankles. 

As she looked below at the mess that they created, she smiled lazily and mindlessly. If she were to be devoured right here and now, she decided that she would not mind. She was satisfied that she had finally gotten to feel like the woman she secretly always yearned to be. She no longer had to envy younger women for having the courage to be so shameless. She no longer had to stress about pleasing God and avoiding committing sins. A huge weight had been taken away from her. All that mattered to her now was being Corona's cum-dump.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't matter what I say now, it won't change your opinion about the level of trash that I am.


End file.
